The Days Worth Going Back To
by England-sama
Summary: Norway, ever since he can remember, has been friends with Denmark. But there's something special about his friend; he has the ability to travel though time. AU, human names. rating went up
1. Chapter 1

__

**********READ: this is written by two Authors the first chapter is one by Ichi Veleciano and the second one is written by me the chapters will be on and off like that***********

**Title: **Days Worth Going Back To  
**Rating:** K-T (may or may not change)  
**Genre:** romance, angst, humor  
**Pairings:** DenNor, DenNed, SuFin, mentioned others  
**Warning:** may have some OOC moments, bare with me i'm new at writing Nordics...  
**Summary: **_Norway, ever since he can remember, has been friends with Denmark. But there's something special about his friend; he has the ability to travel though time. AU, human names._

Niels* closes his eyes and counts.

One hippopotamus…a slow breathing filters into the air to mingle with his.

Two hippopotamus…he can hear the bed creak beneath weight that gradually settles upon it.

Three hippopotamus…warmth fills the area next to him.

Four hippopotamus…Niels opens his eyes to look beside himself on the small twin size bed, keeping his eyes neutral as dark, royal sapphire meets excited sky blue, which turn upwards in the grin taking hold of the arriving boy's face.

"You're late."

"I'm sorry. I can't control it, you know that."

Niels pouts, "You're bigger."

"Only a little…" the dane looks down at the difference in size between them, Niels much smaller than himself.

"…how old are you this time?"

"18."

"Nuh-uh! You're too big!" the Norwegian toddler squeaks, sitting up to scrutinize the sizable gap measured from the older boy's feet to his own, his visiting friend's feet hanging off the mattress.

"Yeah-huh! I'm just…you're tiny!" the statement is met with a smack of 4 year old rage.

"Mathias** you meanie!" Niels cries before slapping a hand over his mouth and whacking Mathias again in reply to the low chuckling the action had induced. "Shut up, you'll get me in trouble!" the small blond whispered miserably from behind his fingers.

"Never!"

"You already did last time!"

"How?"

"Papa found me in the attic and gave me a spanking!"

"Oh…whoops! Sorry kiddo, but right now only you and Eirik*** can know about me. We had to be up there…"

"Well next time pick somewhere I'm allowed to go! And quit showing up at bad times!" Niels demanded, pouting when Mathias gave his hair a quick mussing. After swatting the hand, which he noted was much bigger than his own, he sat up, crossing his legs and leaning against them on his hands. "Anyways, did you visit anywhere important?"

"Nah, this is the first trip I've made in a while." Mathias propped himself up on an elbow, leveling his gaze with his younger counterpart.

"I'm not important?" the question surprises both of them, and Niels blushes.

"Uh…that's not what I meant, elskede*, I just wasn't counting these visits because you already know what went on. Of course your-"

"Well, um, w-why didn't you bring me anything?" Mathias blinks at the rushed interruption, his face melting into a grin at the way Niels turns his head away, pink barely noticeable in the dim light crossing over the young blonde's cheeks and ear.

"Now that you mentioned it, I actually did get you something. One of a kind, too. I uh, borrowed it off some crown and made it for you." Niels perked up at this, spinning his head back to look the dane in the face once more.

"Really?" another nervous cover of the mouth, accompanied by a flicker of eyes toward the bedroom door, dropping his voice down to a whisper again. "Really?"

"Yeah, got it here somewhere…" Mathias searches his pockets, his face lighting up when he finds the right one. "Alright, now close your eyes and hold out your hand."

Niels eagerly does so, feeling a warm metal object pressed into his small palms. Peeking open first one, then the other eye, he pulls his present up for closer inspection. A gold, well polished metal cross the size of his palm winks up at him. He tilts it this way and that, finding a gator clip on the backside. "What is it?"

"A hair clip! Your bangs are always falling into your eyes, so I figured you'd like something that kept it away from your face!" Mathias picks up the small accessory and demonstrates his point by swooping wheat blond strands into the clip, settling it next to the toddler's temple.

"Isn't that girly?" Niels inquired, his fingers reaching up to lightly brush the cooling surface of the hair pin.

"No, not if it's made from a crown decoration."

"Who's?"

"Well…" the two begin a lengthy conversation about the trouble the dane had gone through to make the pin, until eventually Mathias vanished into the air, promising to see the boy later.

And then Niels was alone, the small room some how darker without Mathias in it.

*Norway

**Denmark

***Iceland

*Loved


	2. Chapter 2

**************READ: this is written by two Authors this chapter is written by me, the next by Ichi Veliciano. the chapters will be on and off like that***********

**Title: **Days Worth Going Back To  
**Rating:** K-T (may or may not change)  
**Genre:** romance, angst, humor  
**Pairings:** DenNor, DenNed, SuFin, mentioned others  
**Warning:** may have some OOC moments, bare with me i'm new at writing Nordics...  
**Summary: **_Norway, ever since he can remember, has been friends with Denmark. But there's something special about his friend; he has the ability to travel though time. AU, human names._

* * *

Eirik jumped suddenly at the loud cry that came from the front yard.  
Worry filled him, even though his mind registered that it was a cry of  
joy and not pain or alarm.

He made his way over to the window as fast as his small seven year old  
legs would let him. His older brother had gone out to get the mail,  
and his parents weren't home.

He gazed out the window and was about to shout to see if his brother  
was okay, but his voice died in his throat quickly.

Two figures were wreasling on the ground. Both were blond and both had  
blue eyes. And Eirik knew both of them.

His adopted brother and his imaginary playmate.

Or not so imaginary as Niel was obviously struggling to get Mathias  
off of him and Eirik could see Mathias clear as day as could the few  
people who had been caught off guard by the sudden cry.

Mathias... Was strange... even Eirik was able to see that, for one his  
looks were different than those that Eirik was used to seeing: Light  
hair and dark blue or violet eyes.

Mathias' hair, though still flaxen was a bit darker than he was used  
to and styled strangly, never seeming to fall into his eyes. Always up  
and off to one side. His eyes were a pale blue that matched they sky  
above.

"oh come on Niels~! I'm just so happy to see you!" Mathias' voice  
could be heard even through the panes of glass. Which Niels rewarded  
with yet another harsh shove. But still the taller body above him  
wouldn't budge.

Another weird thing was that Niels imaginary friend was he never the  
age twice in a row. The last time Eirik remembered seeing Mathias he'd  
been close to 30!

Eirik stepped away from the window and speed down the stairs stuffed  
puffin clinched tightly to his chest with one hand as the other held  
onto the railing for support.

It was times like theses, that Mathias was close to their age, that  
their friend allowed them to play with him openly.

He opened the front screen door, and rushed over to his brother and  
his friend.

Hearing his steps Mathias spotted the smaller brother and his grin  
widened even further as he launched himself from Niels to Eirik.

"Eirik!" he cried happily and hugged the smaller boy. Eirik squirmed,  
still not used to the 'older' blonds antics even though he'd known him  
since he could remember.

Niels sat up and flashed his brother a small thankful smile that was  
gone in the next moment. He reached a hand up subconciously to make  
sure the small golden hairpin was still in place.

Mathias finally released him and ruffled his platnum hair. "so how are  
my favorite brothers?" he asked grin widening even more as he sat down  
on the grass beside Eirik.

"we've been better..." Niels responded rather gruffly and dusted off  
the back of his dark blue shirt to try and rid it of any dead grass  
that might have clung to the thin fabric. Eirik shuffled forward and  
helped him.

A worried look made itself present on the Danes face. "been better..?  
You're not sick are you...?" he reached forward and placed the palm of  
his hand against the Norwegians forehead.

Niels face flushed only for a moment before the color was gone and he  
knocked Mathias' hand away. "no I'm not sick." he answered, still in a  
gruff manner but Eirik was used the the gruffness by know and so was  
Mathias. That or the older blond was just simply oblivious. The latter  
seemed more likely to him.

"well that's good!" Mathias answered, an easy grin slipping back onto  
his face. Niels simply shrugged in response, and a brief silence fell  
in between them.

Eirik tugged his puffin closer to his body and fiddled with the pink  
bow that lay around the stuffed animals neck. He couldn't really  
remember where the bow had come from; weither he or Niels or their  
mother had placed it on the puffin at some point, but he didn't mind  
it, and it oddly seemed to fit the animal. Reguardless he doubted that  
he would be wanting to change the color anytime soon.

Mathias shifted, uncomfortable in the sudden silence that had drifted  
in between him and the brothers. "how about we play a game?" he cried  
suddenly making Eirik, who had been lost in his thoughts; jump for the  
second time that afternoon.

Eiriks interest peaked. He had always liked games. "what kind of  
game?" he asked, glancing away briefly when Mathias turned his sky  
blue eyes towards him.

"we have some board games in the house." Niels commented lightly. They  
couldn't play any outside games very often, such as tag or hide and  
seek in case Mathias were to disappear suddenly. Just as suddenly as  
he had appeared. So that left them with board games or simply playing  
video games.

"alright," Mathias grinned and stood up. He was tall, taller than most  
kids his age, or what his age appeared to be to Eirik, which to him  
seemed no more than a year or two older than Niels, roughly four years  
older than himself. Mathias was probably tall enough to be in his mid  
teens, Eirik guessed. There weren't many teenagers around this  
neighborhood.

Mathias bent down, not bothering to rid himself of any grass that  
might be on him, and offered a hand to help Niels up. Eirik again  
noted the faint coloring on his brothers cheeks.

Niels ignored the hand and stood up by himself. Mathias pouted  
slightly but it was gone in an instant replaced again by a wide grin  
as he bound up the stairs of the porch and opened the front door.

"can we play outside?" he asked bouncing lightly from foot to foot as  
he waited for the brothers to go into the door he was so kindly  
holding open for. Eirik was up the stairs before Niels was (he had a  
suspicion that Niels was walking slow on purpose) and he pondered the  
question before glancing at his adopted brother.

"can we...?" he asked "it's kinda nice out here. A bit hot but if we  
stay on the porch it should be fine..." it was up to Niels if they  
could or not. He was the oldest (Mathias didn't count as he wasnt part  
of the family) and therefore was the one to make the decisions.

Niels thought for a moment before he shrugged. "as long as we stay on  
the porch..." he said. He didn't think his parents would mind them  
being outside while they were gone if they stayed on the porch.

Mathias cheered and dragged Eirik inside with him to go get a game.  
Niels couldn't help but roll his eyes and, now that the older blond  
was gone, a soft smile graced his lips.

He'd missed Mathias a lot...

He remembered suddenly the reason he'd been outside the house in the  
first place, and quickly made his way over to the mail box.

"I've got monopoly!" Mathias cried, holding The screen door open with  
one hand, the afore mentioned game balanced percariously in the other.

Niels opened that mailbox and grabbed the mail inside before making  
his way back to the pourch.

"are we playing on the ground or on the table?" Eirik asked, standing  
beside the tall Dane.

Mathias looked at the table, then to the ground. "right here's good  
for me." than, and as if to prove his statement, he plopped himself  
down on wooden planks of the porch and pulled the box off of the game  
set.

Eirik sat on the opposite side of the elder blond, puffin tugged under  
his chin as he watched the Dane set the game up. Niels tossed the mail  
onto the small table and sat down next to his brother.

"I claim the car!" Mathias yelled, grabbing the tiny tin piece up. He  
held it almost possessively to his chest, still grinning as wide as  
ever.

Niels rolled his eyes and glanced over at the rest or the pieces. He  
picked up the dog and handed it to Eirik, who rewarded him with a  
brief thankful smile, and he picked up the iron, not much caring what  
piece he got.

Niels passed out the money, staking the claim of banker as his. Eirik  
was too young to sort it out properly and Mathias too... Well Niels  
supposed it was a good thing not to trust him with too much money...

And he was right, he noted when they started playing. Mathias insisted  
on buying every plot he landed on, and if it weren't for Niels and  
Eirik landing on said plots the Dane would have been broke a long time  
ago. As it was Mathias was winning, and Niels was almost fed up with  
his constant cheers whenever they landed on his spaces.

When he had almost called it quits, (more than likely by topping over  
the game and storming into the house with how insuferable the blond  
was being), their mother pulled up into the driveway.

The brothers turned and watched the cars slow decent into the driveway  
and when they turned back to the game, the Dane was gone.

Something in Niels dropped and he sighed softly, picking up the  
toppled over car and placed it back into the box.

The door to the car opened and their mother stepped out. "hey boys  
what are you doing out here?" she asked, shifting her purse onto her  
shoulder, and closing the car door.

"were playing monopoly..." Niels replied, watching as his mother made  
her way to the porch.

"why are you playing out in this heat?" she asked, climbing up the  
stairs. "and who's you-" the words died down in her throat and she  
looked around confused. "weren't you two just playing with someone?"  
she asked.

"no." Niels replied, trying to look as if he were confused too. "it's  
just me and Eirik." he said motioning to the two game pieces on the  
board.

"that's odd... I could have sworn..." she shook her head slightly. "oh  
well it must have been a trick of the light or something. Why don't  
you boys put your game up and come inside? I'll have dinner ready in a  
little."

Niels nodded and began picking up the small pieces on the board. That  
wierd feeling was still eating away at him but he couldn't, or maybe  
rather didn't want to, place it.

Their mother smiled and patted each of their heads before going into  
the house.

Eirik glanced at Niels, wanting to ask where the Dane had when. He was  
his brothers friend after all, but he decided to keep his mouth shut  
and helped pick up the game.

His brother was usually sullen for a day or two after Mathias left,  
and neither of their parents seemed to really notice this, or simply  
chose to chalk it down as a phase. Besides Niels was usually sullen  
anyway.

It was really only Eirik who saw the changes in his brother, and while  
most of the time Niels seemed irritated around his blond friend, Eirik  
could tell he really liked Mathias.

To Eirik, Niels liked Mathias like a best friend, almost, maybe, like  
a brother. Because really his seven year old mind couldn't grasp  
anything else.

It wasn't till he was much older that he finally saw it...


	3. Chapter 3

**************READ: this is written by two Authors this chapter is one by Ichi Veleciano and the next one is written by me the chapters will be on and off like that***********

**Title: **Days Worth Going Back To  
**Rating:** K-T (may or may not change)  
**Genre:** romance, angst, humor  
**Pairings:** DenNor, DenNed, SuFin, mentioned others  
**Warning:** may have some OOC moments, bare with me i'm new at writing Nordics...  
**Summary: **_Norway, ever since he can remember, has been friends with Denmark. But there's something special about his friend; he has the ability to travel though time. AU, human names._

* * *

"C'mon, please?"

"No."

"Just do it~!"

"Ingen måte*!"

"Denying me in tongues? Really?"

"It's my native language you moron!"

"Oh…it still stings…"

"What are you guys arguing about _this_ time?" Mathias and Niels turned toward the new voice, Eirik climbing the stairway below the landing the two had been sitting on. Noting that Mathias seemed to be in his late teens or early twenties, the platinum haired boy squatted down and tilted his head at the instrument in the dane's hand. "Uh…what's that?"

"Eirik quick, run! Run away!" Niels once again tried to shove Mathias' hand away from himself, eyeing the object in it warily.

"I'm _trying _to pierce your brother's ears!" Mathias grinned at the violet eyed youth, waving the earring gun around haphazardly.

"You're insane! What gave you the idea that I would agree to such a thing? I'm only 13!" Niels retorted.

"…so if you were older?" Mathias questioned, his eyebrows rising.

"NO!"

"Look, see? I did!" the excited blond began pointing to his right ear. A small, silver stud glistened against the lobe, the area stained pink with newness.

The two continued to argue until finally their violet eyed bystander slowly raised his hand, catching the attention of the two blondes. "Can I do it?"

Niels sputtered, eyes widening until he was sure they would fall out. "No you canno-!"

"Sure!" Mathias enthusiastically interrupted, moving forward to show the curious young boy his choice of earrings. After he had settled upon an onyx stud, Mathias marked with a steady hand and purple marker the spot on Eirik's ear where the piercing would go. Despite his displeasure with the situation, Niels had gone to fetch Eirik's stuffed puffin for him to hold onto.

"Okay now, ready?" Mathias asked, positioning the hand powered contraption into place on Eirik's ear. He receives a thumbs up from the secretly elated boy. "Okay then here we go!"

"I can't watch…" Niels turns his head away, gripping his brother's hand tightly.

"What's your deal? Anyway, unlike your scaredy cat _older_ brother, try and relax Eirik. Just take a deep breath…"

* * *

Niels fidgeted with his hair pin, leaning against the wall and watching his brother. Eirik was bent over the sink, admiring his new jewelry, turning his head from one side to the other. "Why did you do that? Now who knows what else he might come up with next time?"

"Ah you're just angry because he left before you could get one. Besides, today was fun, right?" his platinum hair swayed as he straightens up and turns to his brother.

"Whatever." Eirik smiles at the light pink that crosses Niels cheeks as he turns his head away. "Mom's gonna kill you."

"Oh no she wont." Eirik smirks, turning the switch off and exiting the bathroom. "I'm her favorite."

* * *

"So you saw those kids again?" mossy green eyes look across the room to Mathias as he closes the bedroom door with a soft click.

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" the blond busies himself with stripping down to his boxers, a wide grin on his lips. "You can tell?"

"Shit Mat, of course I can." A deep drag, exhale. "You always come back with that shit eating grin on your face like Christmas came early or somethin."

Mathias chuckles, climbing beneath the covers and settling down on the pillow. "Well, I guess…I don't know…seeing them just makes me happy some how." Rolling over, he faces the light brown headed man next to him.

"Good for you, then." Jan** takes one last drag before crushing it out into the ash tray on the bedside table and ruffling Mathias' hair affectionately. "But you know, I'm kinda jealous…"

"I can fix that…" Mathias whispered, leaning up to hover over his bed partner and catching his lips gently.

Jan blindly reaches for the lamp chain, tugging it and bringing his other hand up to thread through blond locks.

* * *

As Niels tucked into bed for the night, the day filled his head. Without meaning to he began thinking of the middle portion, when Mathias had been with him. The memory had such bright color, the rest of the day paling in comparison.

* * *

*No way!  
**Netherlands


	4. Chapter 4

As sunlight filtered in through the window, the slumbering body lying sprawled on the bed was bathed in slow warmth until the rays creeped up to touch his face. The man groans, rolling over away from the blinding light. It isn't until he feels the bed empty beside him and the smell of food wafts in that he finally cracks open an eye and sits up, swinging his legs over the edge and stretching with a yawn.

Scrapping a hand over his face, he lifts from the bed and heads toward the bathroom. After going through the tired routine of brushing his teeth, washing his face, and staring bleary eyed into the mirror, he exits into the hall and makes his way toward the kitchen, the smell of slightly burnt, yet delicious breakfast becoming stronger and stronger as he stumbles past the living room.

Coming to the kitchen entrance he leans against the door frame, finally beginning to wake as his eyes come to rest on the figure working at the stove. "Godmorgen."

"Finally outa bed sleepin' beauty?" Jan tilts his head back, a half enjoyed cigarette perched between his lips.

"Nn." The blonde pushes off from the wall and starts toward the coffee pot, fresh brewed goodness beckoning to his inner caffeine addict. As he passes the brunette he is suddenly caught up in strong, greedy arms that run up his sides and circle his waist.

"Goedemorgen…" is whispered onto the back of Mathias' neck, making him shiver as accompanying choruses of kisses are peppered there as well. "Ben je honger?"

"J-Jan…?" Mathias could feel a blush staining his cheeks, a happy sigh filling the air when his neck is nuzzled softly. He notices the cigarette lying on its side in an ash tray, dishes ready to hold food set near by on the counter. A direct blow against the back his neck slips his eyes closed and causes the blush to brighten.

The green eyed man smirks, finally finding the blonde's weak point. He nibbles at the base of his captive's neck, massaging the front of his leg and causing Mathias to moan and shiver.

"Jan..." the Dane's voice took on a slight whine. "It's too early for this!" he pouted and attempted to push the taller man away.

Jan rolled his eyes. "It's never too early for this." He said, his hand trailing higher up the blonde's leg as if to prove his point.

Mathias' blush darkened, then a foul, burnt, smoky odor filled his nose. "THE FOOD'S BURNING!" he cried, pointing at the smoke filled pan.

Jan frowned and, still keeping a hold of Mathias, moved to grab the pan and dump the contents into the sink, turning on the tap and switching the burner off.

"Nice…" Mathias deadpanned, arms crossed over his chest. "Just waste the food like that."

"Shut up. We'll order take out later." Jan said smoothly.

"Chinese?"

"I was thinking pizza."

"For breakfast? Ew, no!"

"Food is food."

"If that was the case, then zombies and werewolves and vampires-"

"Oh my!"

"-would be considered completely moral in their diet." The smaller man huffed, trying to ignore the hand that was palming his crotch and the lips that were dragging against his neck.

And failing miserably when those lips part and bite the sensitive skin between his shoulder blades. His reacting moan prompted a gentle increase in pressure against the disobediently growing arousal in his boxers.

"But I thought vampires sparkled and drank animal blood?" Jan removed his teeth from the younger man's back, running his tongue over the resulting bruise.

"N-nah, that's ridiculous…" Mathias' breathing hitched in his throat, his body involuntarily pressing back against the brunette. He felt the Dutchman's arousal rub against the small of his back, his body grinding against it on its own.

"Redunkulous…" Jan pulled Mathias' face back to capture him in a searing kiss, working to tug down his boxer shorts with his other hand. Finally working the offending article of clothing off, he pushed the blond forward until he was bent over the counter, their kiss breaking as he leans back to grab the whip cream off the counter, grinding against the blond and earning a groan of approval.

And then he fell through air, tremendous pain shooting through every nerve in his body as the throbbing bulge in his pants met with the cruel, unforgiving counter edge. A loud curse in Dutch rumbled through the apartment. The Dane was nowhere in sight.

"Mathias get your ass back here!" he growled, wincing in pain as he doubled over in agony. Once the shock and pain finally subsided, he glowered at his daneless surroundings. "Damnit, I hope the damn kid walks in on you, fuckin tease…"

Jan looks down at his still aroused state, then to his hand, then to the whipped cream can, sighs, and heads to the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Several months passed since Mathias was last seen. It wasn't uncommon for the Dane to be gone for a month or two. But he'd been gone for almost four whole months now, and Niels and Eirik were starting to worry. Niels had tried to seem as if he didn't care, and brushed off Eirik's worried comments about where Mathias might be. He figured Mathias would show up sooner or later, in perfect health wanting to play with them again.

But now it was five months and school was starting up again.

Niels sighed, adjusting the strap of his backpack on his shoulder. It was his freshmen year of high school, and, although it was only the first week, he was already loaded down with homework. He breathed in deep the cool afternoon air. His yellow galoshes splashed in the puddles he was walking in.

It had been raining all morning, and his mother had insisted that he wear something to protect him from getting wet. While he was glad that his feet weren't getting soaked, he wished there had been some other color, one less bright and that preferably didn't practically rape his eyes every time he glanced at them, but sadly there wasn't.

His jacket was a dark blue violet that came down to below mid-thigh on him. It had been his father's when he was younger, and he had passed it on to Niels almost a year ago. The bright neon yellow galoshes stood out too much against his dark pants, and dark jacket for his liking. Whoever thought that yellow and purple complemented each other was a complete moron in his book.

Rain continued to pour around him, getting heavier for a second, than letting up slightly. His mother had also made him bring an umbrella. He never liked it when his hair got wet, and was even more worried about the metal hair clip in his tresses.

He'd always doubted that Mathias had gotten it off of a crown, and didn't want the hair piece to rust if it did turn out to be a pathetic excuse for metal. He always took care of that thing, making sure to take it off before going into the shower, and polishing it every so often. But that was only because it would be troublesome to try and find something else to pin his hair back. It wasn't because it had been Mathias who had given it to him.

Nope, that wasn't the reason at all…

The trip from his school to his house was a ten minute trip, and Niels could see his house peaking up over the hill in the distance. A car zoomed by, nearly coving the teen in water, and he was thankful that he had been farther away from the curb so that the spray of water didn't hit him.

When he was close enough to the house he could see Eirik sitting on the porch, waiting for him. He smiled lightly and walked a bit faster.

His brother was in his 8th year, currently attending the middle school. Neither Niels, nor Eirik, could wait until they were finally in the same school again.

He approached the porch, and caught Eirik's attention away from the book he'd been reading while he'd been waiting for Niels. He shut it quickly and stood up, as Niels closed his umbrella.

"Hey, mom says that she wants to talk to us." Eirik said, tucking the book under his arm. "I don't know what about though."

Niels nodded. "Did she say when she'd be home?" he asked, pulling out a spare key to unlock the door. Their parents weren't home a lot, so they had given Niels a key to the house when he was younger. He was supposed to be walking Eirik home from school, but he knew that Eirik could take care of himself. And Eirik didn't mind waiting for his brother to come home.

Eirik shook his head, small blue earring flashing slightly in the light. "No, but my guess is around five."

"Alright," Niels got the door open with a quick shove, and held the door open for Eirik. Dumping his bag into the floor by the door, Eirik made his way into the living room, plopped onto the couch, and kicked off his shoes. He un-tucked the book from his arm and began reading again. Independent People was a really good book, he just couldn't seem to put it down. Niels carefully peeled away his jacket and hung it on the coat rack and pulled off his galoshes. Once everything was once again placed back into its proper place, Niels made his way into the kitchen, and grabbed the phone off of its holder.

"I'm calling Mother to tell her we're home." Niels shouted to Eirik, and when the younger shouted and 'okay' back, he dialed the number to his mother's cell. It took her a few rings to finally pick up.

"Hello?" she answered, and Niels noted that she sounded tired.

"Hi mom," he replied back. "I'm just calling to let you know that Eirik and I are home now."

"Oh, thank you so much dear."

"You're welcome." Niels sat down on the counter top and played with the cord absentmindedly. "Eirik said you had something to talk to us about?"

"Yes, but it seems like your father and I are going to be working later than usual…" her voice trailed off and he could hear her talking to someone else in the background. His parents had been coworkers when they first meet and started dating. And even now, years later, they were married, and still working at the same job.

He sighed softly, and rested his head against the back of the cabinet; when a soft thump was hear from right above him. He blinked and glanced up at the ceiling confused. After a few seconds, the sound didn't come again, so he figured that Eirik must have gone upstairs, and dropped something.

"Niels are you still there?" he heard his mother call through the phone.

"Yes." He replied.

"Well, seeing as I won't be able to talk to you about this tonight, your cousin Tino is coming over next weekend, for his fall break. Do you boys think that you could clean out the spare bedroom for me?" "Yeah sure." Tino Väinämöinen, his elder cousin by five years. Niels hadn't seen him in a long time… "We'll start on that tonight." He vaguely remembered how cluttered their guest room had gotten, as no one ever came over anymore. He hoped it would only be a one day job.

"Thank you so much sweetie. I have to go now, see you later tonight. Love you."

"Love you too." He said, and hung up the phone, and jumped off the counter. He made his way to the stairs, when he saw that Eirik was still sitting on the couch in the living room.

His eyebrows furrowed slightly and he looked up the stair, before turning back to Eirik. "Hey mom says that Tino's coming over and that we need to clean out the guest room… Were you just upstairs?" he asked.

Eirik glanced up at his book and shook his head. "No, why?"

Niels didn't answer, for he was already halfway up the stairs, making his way to his bedroom, which was placed over the kitchen. Eirik shrugged and went back to reading.

Niels could hear something shuffling around in his room. He hoped it wasn't a burglar… but those didn't usually come in the late afternoon, or search a room that didn't even have a television in it. When Niels listened closer it sounded as if someone were cursing softly in… Danish?

Niels gasped softly, and opened the door quickly. "Mathias, hvor har du-?" the words caught in the back of his throat, and he froze, face flushing brightly.

Mathias stood facing him, (he hadn't been a second ago, but when the Dane had heard the door open he'd immediately turned toward the door.), completely nude save for a small pile of clothes placed over his 'how's your father'. Mathias' face was flushed a bright red, that clashed with his flaxen hair and bright eyes. "H-Hi Niels…" he muttered softly, too embarrassed to speak any louder.

Niels broke out of his stupor. "Ha litt klær på!" He yelled, turning to face the other direction, face still bright red.

"I-I'm sorry!" the Dane apologized, looking around the room for clothes that possibly might fit him. "B-But I was taking a shower w-when I flipped…" he lied smoothly, not sure that it would be a good idea to tell Niels about what Jan had been 'trying' to do to him.

Niels' eyebrows furrowed slightly. "You're not wet…" he replied, glancing over at the Dane to make sure that his brief observation had been correct. It was; the man didn't have a single drop of water on him. "What?" Mathias turned his attention back to the Norwegian.

"I said, you're not wet." Niels repeated himself. There were only a handful of reasons for a person to be naked, and Niels hoped that it wasn't because of that that the Dane was currently naked in his bedroom.

"I'd been about to get into the shower" Mathias explained.

Niels rolled his eyes. "Sure…" sarcasm was heavy in his voice. It was always easy to tell when the Dane was lying. There was always an upward inflection at the end; as if he were questioning what he'd just said, rather than stating something.

Mathias smiled, glad that the younger boy believe him, "Do you have any clothes for me? Yours are too tiny…" he said glancing down at the small bundle of clothes covering him.

Niels turned around again. He didn't mind seeing another man in the buff. It had just been the complete shock of things that had embarrassed him. "I might be able to get some of fathers'" He said.

"Really? Forbløffende!" the Dane grinned, before it slipped off slightly. "Wait… how tall is your dad?"

Niels thought for a moment. "About this tall." He raised a hand about 30 centimeters over his head.

"What? That won't fit me!" he cried. "I'm a man!" he pounded a fist onto his chest as if to prove a point, before hastily bringing it back to catch the clothes before the fell to the ground.

The shorter blond covered his arms over his chest with a frown. "Well whose fault is it that you show up whenever you want, seven years older, and nude."

"Hey you can't blame my flips on me." Mathias whined. "I don't even know how they happen…"

"I don't have to blame you, I can just not give you clothes." Niels responded quickly, smirking as the blond paled.

"Y-you wouldn't…"

"Wouldn't I?" The Dane gave Niels a horrified look. "O-oh shit you would…" he mumbled, scooting away from the shorter blond. "L-look I'm sorry just please give me some clothes."

"I suppose I could be gracious to go and grab you a towel." Because no one needed to see this bony ass man naked, in his opinion; he was already starting to feel a little sick from it… if the weird feeling in his stomach was anything to go by. The Dane gasped, and his eyes brightened. "Really? Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Tak!" Mathias cried, his voice running together, till it finally turned into jumbled Danish. "Tak, tak, tak! Du er min gud! You're my god!"

Niels smirked. "Og ikke glem at dere." He muttered, and left to go get the Dane a towel.

"hvor har du" "Where have you-"

"Ha litt klær på!" "Put some clothes on!"

"Forbløffende!" "Amazing" (…apparently there's no Danish word for Awesome so amazing it is…)

"Tak" "Thank you"

"Du er min gud!" "You're my god!"

"Og ikke glem at dere." "And don't you forget it


	6. Chapter 6

Niels was able to find a long beach towel, that he gave to the Dane to wrap around his waist.

Eirik had come up after words, much to the Dane's embarrassment, to help them search for actual clothes for Mathias

"What about these?" Eirik asked, holding up a pair of their mothers pants. They were currently searching through their parents' room for anything that might fit Mathias.

Mathias turned his head an inspected the article of clothing. By the size of them he guessed that they must have been capris on the woman, but on him, they'd be shorts. "I'll try them on I guess…" He said, reaching out for the pants. He didn't have a choice to be picky.

Eirik handed them over, and went back to looking for a shirt.

Mathias stood up and went to the bathroom and slipped on the pants. Thankfully he was able to slide them up his legs, though the area around his hips was a little loose… And he really wished he had underwear on…

Damn you, Jan.

Mathias poked his head out of the door. "Could you guys find a belt?" he asked, then quickly shut the door to avoid getting hit by the object Niels chucked at him.

Metal clanged against wood. Oh sweet they'd found a belt!

"Tak!" Mathias replied, once again opening the door and grabbed the belt off of the ground. He slipped the belt through the loops and tightened it.

Mathias stepped out of the bathroom, trying to get the pants' crotch away from his 'how's your father. He was sure he looked ridiculous but it was better than prancing around in only a beach towel.

"Sorry," Eirik said, still searching through the pile. "We can't find a shirt that they don't wear…" he turned around to face the blond, and couldn't stop the snort of laughter that escaped his mouth.

Niels turned to glance at Eirik, than to Mathias, who was pouting, arms crossed over his chest, face flushed slightly. Niels glanced down, noting the too short pants, and had to stifle a chuckle himself.

"Hold kæft." Mathias whined.

Niels coughed into his fist slightly. "Anyway," he began, putting away his parent's clothes, making sure to touch the unmentionable as little as possible. "We need to start getting the guest room ready."

"You have someone coming over?" The Dane asked, bending over to help the brothers.

"Yeah, our cousin Tino's coming over next week." Eirik replied.

"Hey I know a Tino! …Kinda…" he added as an after thought

"How do you kinda know someone?" Niels asked, looking at the Dane confused.

"Well he lives like, two floors down from me, and I see him every so often when I go to do laundry. So I've only spoken to him once of twice." Mathias explained, as they moved to the guest room.

The guest room was filled with old boxes, ranging from old clothes and Christmas ornaments. With only Niels and Eirik working on the project it might have taken two days, but with Mathias helping them it should only take them the rest of the evening, Niels estimated.

"Did Mom say where to put the boxes?" Eirik asked, moving over to a stack of boxes.

Niels shook his head. "No she didn't."

"Couldn't you guys just put them in the garage?" Mathias piped in, pointing in the direction of the garage.

Eirik and Niels glanced at each other, and shrugged. Their parents hardly even used one side of the two car garage.

"Sure, why not." Niels said, grabbing a box.

* * *

It took the three two hours to finish the task. Niels and Eirik would have continued on but during one of their many trips to the garage Mathias had disappeared, dropping one of the boxes that contained Christmas ornaments, shattering the contents.

They had quickly cleaned up any of the glass that might have escaped the box and threw the box away.

After they were finished for the night they watched television. But Niels couldn't concentrate on what ever it was that was on the screen. All he kept thinking about what the obnoxious Dane.

* * *

Jan looked up from the TV when he heard sounds coming from the kitchen. Oh great the Dane was back.

Jan's eyes widened and he glanced at the object resting in his arms loosely. The large white bunny stared up at him uninterested.

Oh shit… Said Dane didn't know he still had this…

Jan jumped up suddenly and raced to his bedroom, and shoved Bitty into his closet quickly.

"Jan?" He heard Mathias call from the living room.

"Mathias?" He called back, moving away from the closet and towards his door. "You're back?"

"Yeah… Hey don't come into the living room!" the Dane cried suddenly, and Jan stopped for a second.

Jan furrowed his eyebrows, and kept walking. "It's okay if you're still naked, I've seen that a million times." He replied, and peered into the living room.

"No!" the Dane cried, trying to cover up. "Don't look you idiot!"

Jan looked Mathias up and down, than busted out laughing, almost doubling over from laughing so hard.

"S-shut up!" Mathias' face explode in embarrassment, and he ran off to his room to go change pants.

* * *

"Hold kæft." "Shut up"


End file.
